


A Dwarvish Promise

by SheOfManyShips



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfManyShips/pseuds/SheOfManyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short, slightly AU fan fiction about Sigrid and Bain heading to the walls of Erebor to try and reason with Thorin about getting him to give the Lake-towners a share of the treasure as they were promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarvish Promise

Bards attempt to talk to the Mountain King had failed somewhat miserably, he had returned to Dale where Thranduil's army was preparing to attack the mountain at dawn. Bain and Sigrid had seen their fathered return, a look of disheartment on his weathered features. Sigrid and her brother decided to talk to the Mountain king themselves, trying to get Bard the result he wanted. The last thing he wanted was to put his children through more grief by not being able to prevent war from breaking out. How could the new king of Erebor have such bitterness towards two Bardlings barely in their teens, what they didn't know was that dragon sickness had already set in. They quickly, and without being noticed, took their fathers white stallion from the make shift stables in Dale, mounting it with a little ungracefulness before cantering off towards the gates of Erebor.

Meanwhile in the Lonely Mountain, the dwarves were settled down on the lumps of stone and broken statues that littered the floor of the great dwarven kingdom. Thorin was once again with his gold, not letting anyone disturb him, not even if it was urgent. Fili all of a sudden looked up from his pipe, like a pony pricking its ears up at a snapping twig.

"Do you hear that? Horses hooves...Is it Bard back for another tongue lashing from Uncle?" He questioned to the other dwarves as they too began to look up from what they were doing, but it was more rhetorical as he had already gotten up from his place to look. Who was approaching the dwarvish kingdom..

"Ori, fetch Uncle. Don't take no for an answer." He called out as he ascended the stairs with heavy steps.

As Bain and Sigrid neared Erebor they both looked up at the great mountain in sheer awe, marvelling at the size of it. Bain steadily pulled the stallion to a halt, Sigrid carefully slipping from the saddle, landing with a gentle thump. The young Bardling slowly walked up to the edge of the stream that ran in front of the mountain like a moat, clearly a little nervous. If Thorin could shake her father, what could he do to her.

"Hello?" The young Bardling called out, making sure she had shouted loud enough so that she had been heard. Fili carefully popped his head above the battlements, spotting Bards two eldest children below. 

"Is anyone there? I wish to speak to the King under the Mountain.." She called out again, hearing nothing but silence. Fili turned to face back towards the others as they all climbed up to the battlements, curious to see who the voice belonged to. 

"Its Bards eldest children, Bain and Sigrid. They wish to speak to Uncle."

"Clearly the whole family have a desire to be cut down by dwarvish wit." Gloin jeered, Fili giving him a cold look of disapproval. 

"Do not forget Master Gloin it was Bard and his family who gave us clothes and food when they barely have enough to feed themselves. Uncle is goi.."

Just then they heard the heavy steps of Thorin as he approach the gate, his long fir robe sweeping across the ground with each harsh step he took, a dark frown on his face.

"Who dare disturb me! I told you I wanted to be left alone!" He hissed, Fili's brow creasing in concern for his Uncle. 

"Its Bards children Uncle, they wish to speak with you." Thorin simply pushed Fili out of his way as he made his way up the stone steps, the other 12 dwarves and Bilbo in tow.

"Why would the children of a slippy Lake man wish to address me?" His deep voice boomed out with an echo, unnerving Sigrid a little until she felt Bain step closer to her for reassurance. Her brother eyeing the king, who had certainly changed from his time in Esgaroth, with a disapproving glare.

"My lord, we wish to negotiate with you. My fathers term were not to your liking but maybe ours will be." She called up to the dwarf.

"And why should I trust a child when I did not trust the father?"

"Because we offer you help, it is winter and we are all in need of supplies and shelter. We could help one another, help each other through the winter that has already set in." Bain piped up, heads of the company beginning to appear above the stone wall.

Thorin scoffed in his unimpressed manner, glancing to his left at Kili who was clearly against the harshness towards the children.

"We are fine here, we need no help from grovelling fishermen." He barked, a frown now firmly set on the children's features.

"Buy we are in need of aid, we need your help. We have things we could trade with you, it isn't much but it is all what my people could carry whilst fleeing the dragon fire." Sigrid replied in a flustered tone. 

"And if your ancestors aim had been true that day then you wouldn't be in this predicament now, would you!" Thorin stated with a biting tone, the other dwarves frowning, glancing at one another as they all silently agreed that Thorin was being incredibly wicked to the children. 

"My ancestors?" Sigrid scowled, taking a step towards the wall, the freshly fallen snow crunching beneath her worn boots.

"If you and your kin hadn't have come on this ridiculous quest then a lot of my people would still be alive! It was the greed of dwarves that brought that Dragons wraith down on these lands and ancestors had to pay the price also." She shouted up at Thorin. 

"A dwarfs greed for gold has caused misery and turmoil for so many. It is dwarves at fault here and you should be doing something to start putting things right!" Bain added.

The dwarven King rolled his eyes before taking his bow from Ori. In one swift movement he had aimed the arrow and fired a warning shot at the Bardlings feet. Bain grabbed his sister by the arms as she let out a terrified cry, the boy shielding her with his own body from any more threats that should come from the mountain. 

"My sisters words hold truth, mountain king, you dwarves are the same as your predecessors!" Bain growled, Thorin going to fire another arrow before Fili managed to grab his arm, lowering his aim.

"Uncle! They are only children. Don't be a fool!" 

Thorin pulled away from his Nephews grasp, grunting lowly.

"If I see another Lake towner before my gates then I shall unleash the force of Durin against you, against all of you! Do I make myself clear!" Thorin's baritone voice threatened, the two children already mounting their fathers horse, turning back towards the direction they had came. 

"Can 13 dwarves really hold off the armies of Men and Elves, Master Thorin?" Bain questioned as he nudged the horse forward into a trot, leading the two of them back towards the safety of Dales walls.


End file.
